wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dion Toles
Dion Toles is Supreme High Captain of the Imperial Remnant's Adeptus Vindex. He was one of the prime candidates to succeeded Zakon Kingbane as Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes. He can track his records back to just before the Horus Heresy and survived through the many conflicts up to Alistair Crackham's heresy and take over of Segmentum Solar. He fought on Titan during the Conquest of Titan where he fought and killed many of his loyalist comrades. Dion Toles later regretted his actions on Titan and felt that the Custodes were no longer doing the biding of the Emperor. He deserted The Custodes and fled with the retreating Loyalists to Segmentum Tempestus after he battled one of his best friends, Tigin, that had actually tricked him into joining the Reformist side. Dion Toles later met Clovis Vecto who had foreseen Dion's arrival and welcomed him into the Imperial Remnant. Dion now act as an extension of Herald's will on the battlefield. He was also the sole reason why the Imperial Remnant managed to secure the Vault of Red from the New Imperium. Biography Horus Heresy Dion Toles was only a Sentinel Guard when the Horus Heresy began. He had barely joined their ranks as a full fleshed member when he was thrust into battle against the rebel Space marine Legions and the hordes of Chaos Daemons. While he fought in many battles against the Chaos forces he was gravely wounded during the siege of Terra during the ending days of the Horus Heresy. He became known as Daemonbane for his high list of Daemon kills during the Heresy one of tese kills include killing a Keeper of Secrets though with support from his fellow Custodians. Post Horus Heresy Toles was not heard of during the many thousands of years after Horus Heresy. He drowned in the sorrow of losing the Emperor to sit incapacitated on the Gloden Throne as so many of the other Custodes. While this sorrow was strong he managed to turn it into anger and hatred towards all that is Chaos and rebels. He took up arms once more and fought the Daemons within the Human made Webway, proving that he was still worthy of the name of Daemonbane. Dion would keep fighting within the Webway for thousands of years, slowly but surely rising in the ranks until he reached the rank of Shield Captain. Showing his increasing skills, Captain-General Zakon Kingbane appointed Dion one of the 300 Companions. While Dion couldn't even begin to describe what an honor it was to guard over the body of his beloved emperor and master he still flet sad that he would no longer partake in the fighting within the Webway. He instead decided to polish his skills in infiltration and assassination in the Blood Games. The many thousands years of constant fighting hordes of rampaging Daemons had left his skills in stealth in a poor state. He participated in every Blood Game he could. While his senses were could to spot and sense the infiltrators he lacked the skills needed to get past the other Custodes in return. Imperial Revolution The Imperial Revolution didn't bother Dion much at first. He suspected that the Astartes or the Imperial Guard would be able to handel the rebellions that rose. Though as more and more rebellions joined into a bigger and bigger organized force he began questioning if the Imperial forces could handel it. He became even more concerned when news that many of the Astates Chapters had sided with the reformists and were now heading for the Sol system. Dion, not able to do much, made sure that his troops under his command doubled their effort in securing the Imperial Palace from the rising reformist masses. Second Siege of Terra Dion Toles was standing guard over the Emperor's body when the news of Reformist forces had stormed the Imperial Palace and were now running rampened throughout the palace. Dion, deciding to strike back at the intruders before they even could come near the doors to the Throne Room, took a squad of his troops with him and headed out to face the reformists. It didn't take long before he found the first group of intruders. Without warning he ordered his troops to slaughter everyone of them. The hundreds of regular humans didn't stand a chance against the six Custodes that didn't hesitate at all to cut them down and crush them under their heavy boots. Moving one from the slaughter to find the next group of intruders came a message over the inbuilt com-system in Dion's helmet. It told him and any other Custodians to stand down and that the intruders were actually allowed entrance. Dion recognized this voice as one of his fellow Tribune and best friend, Tigin. Trusting Tigin, he ordered his men to stand down and move back to guard the doors to the Throne Room. Conquest of Titan Dion was later approached by some of his fellow Tribunes, Tigin included. They asked him to follow them into battle against Custodes that had abandoned their posts and fled to the moon of Titan where they had sided with some rebel forces. Dion refused at first to leave his post be the Emperor's side but Tigin eventually managed to convince Dion change his mind. Dion complied and handed over command of his troops to another Companion while he was gone. Marching into shuttles he traveled with his fellow Custodes to a massive fleet of troop transports that was heading for Titan. He was briefed that the Gray Knights had turned traitors and were now housing rebel forces within their Fortress-Monastery. The fleet was suddenly attacked by huge lances of laser fire from the small moon, taking out the foremost ships before they even had a chance to react to the unseen attack. The fleet spread out and tried to pierce through the many asteroids that surrounded the small moon. Some ships were lucky to get through unharmed while others succumbed to contact with the huge, deadly rocks or fire from the moon below. Dion was part of the second wave of troops to land near the huge dark spire that lit up the sky with lance fire and showered the ground below with bolter rounds and everything else the Gray Knight defenses could throw at their attackers. The methane covered ground was quickly colored crimson with the blood of a million Imperial Guard soldiers and still more soldiers poured down from above. The assault eventually ran out of steam and it was instead decided to turn it into a war of attrition. Five terran years went by before the assault finally managed to breach the Grey Knights defenses and storm the Citadel of Titan. Dion fought Grey knights or any other foe he could find. Every time he encountered a Custodian he offered them a chance of redemption and return to the loyal Custodes. Each of them turned him down, telling him it was he who had abandoned his duty to the Emperor and the Captain-General. Dion kept fighting but became more and more confused as the war dragged on. Dion, craving answers for these cryptic replies he got from his traitor comrades decided to finally confront Tigin about them. He found Tigin and pulled him aside into a chamber where the two could talk in private and began questioning his old friend. Tigin, after much pressing from Dion, told him everything about how the many of the Custodes had sided with the Reformists to clean out the corruption that the Imperium was suffering from, a corruption that ran so deep that it even included their own Captain-General. Dion refused to accept that the Custodes had turned against the Imperium like that but Tigin only confirmed that that was the case and asked his friend to join the New Imperial Cause. Dion, after finally seeing his old friend was deadly serious, called him a heretic and a snake for deceiving him like that and attacked him with his Guardian Spear. Sparks from inhuman strikes that could hardly be followed with regular human eyes exploded into existence as the two friends turned mortal enemies almost danced around each other. Bolter fire from the Guardian Spears tore into the walls and whatever that was in the chamber. Their energy shields flared to life every time a round was deflected, slowly depleting the powerful shields. Dion and Tigin seemed evenly matched but finally got Dion the upper hand when he managed to disarm Tigin by punching his face and grabbing his spear. He, without doubt, landed a deadly slash across his back that cut the thick armor open and blood sprayed from the wound. Dion, thinking his opponent dead, Left the chamber behind in a hurry to find some traitors he had fought that he now realized were actually the Loyalists. Following the chatter over the com-system he found a group of Reformist Imperial guardsmen fighting their loyalist counterparts. Dion didn't hesitate killing all the reformists without mercy. The Loyalists Guardsmen, thinking that Dion had always been one of them, begged for his help to capture a nearby hangar in order to evacuate to the Iron Hands fleet that had seen reason at last and were now providing them a way out of here. Dion followed the guardsmen and pushed through what few Reformist forces they encountered and made it to the hangar. There they took a shuttle and flew to the nearest Iron Hand ship. Service under The Herald of the Emperor ... Race for the Vault of Red Wargear ... Custodian Armor ... Guardian Spear ... Sentinel Warblade ... Personality ... Appearance ... Category:Adeptus custodes Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Imperial Remnant